


Summer ➸ A Warrior Cats Fanfiction

by Luckythedragonet



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Doe is boss, F/M, Pigeon knows this, everyone knows this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythedragonet/pseuds/Luckythedragonet
Summary: Nightpaw hates it, being underestimated, the pitying glances, She's not small okay! She just wants a chance to prove herself. Which is hard because of her five brothers.Will she rise to the challenge? or fall?
Series: Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

She was dead. He still had a problem with that sinking in; His mate, Icicle, Was dead. But in the end Pigeon knew that she was. And that he had to get his mind back to the problem on hand, But in his defense, it was hard! He knew he had limited time until the no-furs took away his kits. And one of his friends; Doe, A pregnant house-cat that lived next door, also wished to come with him. So now they were brainstorming in his yard.

“Your about to run into your fence.” Doe said, She was an innocent looking light cream she-cat, but she had an attitude to make up for it. And, low and behold. He smacked headfirst into his fence.  
He shook off the snow that feel on his face and looked around the yard. A layer of snow covered it. Making every pawstep have an annoying crunch to it. The normally plant-filled garden was empty and bore no plants. And he could see the small hole in the fence was covered up by snow, If a cat dug a little, they would be able to find it.

Pigeon turned his head back to Doe. Who was gracefully sat down, grooming herself “Well I don’t see you doing anything helpful, My kits might be taken away at any time and were just sitting here doing nothing.” He snapped, annoyed.

“Well why don’t we just take them right now? We don’t have any reason not to; and it’s also one of the rare moments both of our no-furs are gone.” Doe replied, standing up and walking towards the door. Pigeon scrambled to follow, knowing that, once she got her mind set on something. She wouldn’t stop until she had accomplished them.

Once they got inside Pigeon took a long glance at his kittens, five toms and one she-cat. It was a lot but they’d manage. They were only a moon old, still blind to the world. Any day now they’d open up there eyes for the first time.  
The oldest is Badger, he was a black tom-kit with white speckles and a white face, he was the biggest and strongest. He could already tell that Badger was going to keep them in line quite well.  
The second oldest is Hawk, he is a brown tabby tom-kit with a white underbelly, he was going to be a loud one, he would mew in his sleep occasionally  
The next was Eagle, a brownish-black tom-kit with a white face and tail. He was the biggest out of all of them.  
Then it was Falcon. He’s dappled gray with a white underbelly and a lean figure, he was going to be a powerful runner when all grown up.  
Then, the prettiest; Owl, he has a wonderful brown coat with a white face and underbelly, if you squinted hard enough you could see soft white dapples on the brown.  
And the she-kit, Night. She was a black with a dotted white underbelly, she was small and scrawny.  
“There going to be wonderful when all grown up.” Said Doe, standing right next to him. “I’ll carry Night and Owl in my mouth, and badger on my shoulders. You can carry the others.”

Pigeon stared at her with worry, she was pregnant and he worried it would be to much strain on her body. And then he realized; “Wait, where are we taking them?” he asked worry showing on his face.

“To the clans.” Doe replied, voice muffled by carrying two kits as she slipped out the doggy-door “I remember my mother, she was captured from the clans. The said they would most likely take us in.”

“Most likely?!” He nearly yowled in her ear voice also muffled by fur “These are my kits on the line!” he said, alarmed, scared, and worried as Doe began digging out the hole.

“Relax. They wouldn’t hurt us, not while were carrying kittens.” Doe replied, sliding through the hole as the tom followed behind her, her word has soothed some of his worry’s, not all, But some.  
They walked through the forest silently. Save for the crunching of snow under there paws and the occasional mews from the kits, from the few scents that came in from around the kit he was carrying, he could smell that they were in wildcat territory. A rush of adrenaline ran through him as he prepared to either run with his kits, or negotiate. He was snapped out of thought as the kittens started mewling, wanting food and warmth. 

‘there’s no going back now,’ he realized. But he still stood solid in his decision, he wanted his kits to be happy, and have a stable life. And to not be taken away from him. As he stole a glance at Doe, he knew from the way his old friend carried herself, that she was also scared. For her kits, and his as she gazed at the dead forest, barely any bird chirping or prey running around.  
Suddenly five skinny cats burst out from in front of them and the lead cat, a fiery orange cat, asked “who are you and what are you doing on our territory!” Pigeon froze but out of the corner of his eye he saw Doe put down Falcon. 

“Clan cats, I am heavily pregnant and my friend’s kittens are going to be taken away soon, we wish for a safe place to raise mine, and his kittens.” Doe calmly said glancing around trying to take a head count of how many cats there where.

“Well your not welcome here!” A golden-brown tabby said before the orange one looked at him and said

“Thornclaw, they are of no harm,” he returned his gaze to the kittypets as the cat backed into the other cats “I assume these are your kit?” he asked

Pigeon seemed to snap out of his shock and put his kit down, “Yes! I want my kits to be able to be happy and I want to see them grow up! I am willing to do anything to make your my kits and my friend’s kits are placed in the clan as well-“ he began to ramble as the orange cat amusedly stared at him,

“You are already accepted, now tell me. What is your name?” the tom requested

“Pigeon.” He replied, staring determinedly into his eyes.


	2. Chapter One

The sun was blinding, Nightkit blinked a few times to see correctly. Once she got used to the brightness she took a glance around camp, she saw mates and friends sharing tongue and eating, she brightened up when she saw her brothers, she quickly picked up a mouse and bounded towards them.  
“Hello!” she chirped, her brothers made a course of hello’s and hi’s, She sat down in between Badgerkit and Owlkit, Badgerkit is a black tom-kit with sky blue eyes and white speckles and face, he looked the most like her. He was a calm and leaderlike, he was the leader of the group, he generally helped with decision making. Owlkit is a brown tom-kit with white face and underbelly, if you look at him in the sunlight he has white dapples on the brown, he was the calmer and practically everyone in camp knew he wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice. They were forming a sort of circle with Hawkkit, Eaglekit, and Falconkit on the other side. Hawkkit is a Brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes and a white underbelly, he was quite shy, only talking when he needed to. Eaglekit is Brownish-black tom with amber eyes and a white face and tail, he was loud and rambunctious, quite the troublemaker. And last but not least, Falconkit is a Dappled gray tom with white underbelly and powerful legs, he was very quiet but If you got to know him he was sarcastic and excited. She looked at the thrush and squirrel. She picked the thrush to eat and split it for Badgerkit, and Owlkit. Her other brothers took the squirrel, as they were eating some conversation started up.  
“So, what is your ‘bright idea’ to prove to Firestar that we should be apprenticed early?” Falconkit sarcastically said, looking at Eaglekit, Eaglekit has recently come up with the idea that they should prove to Firestar that they were ready to be apprenticed.  
“I’m glad you asked Falconkit! I have a few ideas,” he began as we all watched him “Idea One, We should hunt as much prey as possible! That way we can prove were great hunters!” He said, Owlkit, Badgerkit, and Hawkkit nodded in approval. “Idea two-“ he cut himself off as there father, Pigeondust sat down next to him. Pigeondust was an average cream tabby tom with light green eyes, he was quite friendly.  
“What are you kits talking about?” Pigeondust purred, looking at them. As Nightkit panicked internally. ‘He can’t find out, he would lock us in the nursery!’  
“Nothing, Dad.” Badgerkit covered for them, they all held there breath as they waited for his response  
“Ah well then, I was hoping you could do something for me.” Pigeondust said, They all heaved a breath of relief.  
“What is it? We will be able to complete any task that comes in our way!” Nightkit said, excited at the prospect of doing something for her father,  
Before he could reply Firestar’s voice rang throughout the quarry “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!” he said. Pigeondust went to join the gathered cats as the siblings quickly ran over to the nursery. Once all was settled Firestar talked again, “There is a badger in our territory, near ShadowClan border, I am making a patrol to chase them out, this patrol will consist of Me, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Thornclaw, Birchfall, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Pigeondust. Lets go.” As he jumped off Highledge said cats followed him.  
“This is our chance!” Eaglekit harshly whispered, “We can chase away those badgers and Firestar will make us apprentices!” Nearly all of the siblings nodded in favor of the plan.  
“Follow me.” Badgerkit said. Leading them to the Dirtplace. There was a small hole in the brambles which they were able to crawl through. Once they were outside they gazed around in awe. It was amazing, the grass and leaves were a beautiful green which sheltered them from the sun, it casted pretty shadows down on the ground. Badgerkit snapped out of his awe. “Follow me, I smell the badger.” They quickly fell in behind him, still gazing around in awe at the forest, before they knew it, they were near ShadowClan border.  
“I don’t see anything-“ Hawkkit began, only to be cut off when the badger suddenly burst out of the bushes, running towards him. The kits were only frozen for a second, before they circled and began to attack the badger.  
From what Nightkit could see while she was attacking the badgers front right leg, Falconkit was running around it’s feet, trying to distract it from his siblings, She also saw Badgerkit attacking it’s underbelly. As she clawed it she suddenly saw Falconkit attempt to jump onto the badgers back, only for the badger to lift up one of it’s legs and rake it down Falconkit’s underbelly. Falconkit slammed into a tree and it looked as if he had passed out as Owlkit raced over and attempted to apply pressure to the wound. When she looked back at the badger she saw it’s claw coming straight for her face, she dove to the left as the claw took off her ear. Searing pain ripped through her as she screeched in pain, and backed away near Falconkit and Owlkit, only a few seconds later she saw Hawkkit’s legs get raked as the patrol burst through the bushes with Firestar at the lead. Nightkit saw Firestar’s eyes widen at the sight of the kits, before the patrol attacked the badger.  
The badger roared in pain before bolting towards ShadowClan territory, a few cats chased after him. “What were you doing?!” Pigeondust angrily screeched.  
“Calm down, We need to get these kits to Jayfeather before they bleed out. There is time to be angry later.” Firestar said  
Nightkit’s vision was starting to go black as she felt a cat pick her up and take off in a run back towards camp. She saw the camp come into view as they burst in, it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She felt herself be put into a moss nest in the Medicine den before all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventful first chapter, yes?  
> Nightkit: Ow, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go, There is going to be quite a bit before we reach the main plot. I want to explore each character and world build before then. I want all of you to get attached to each and every character. So each character is getting there own story, some may be told. others...
> 
> Doe: I'm taking your kits and there's nothing you can do to stop me  
> Pigeon: >:(


End file.
